


Cherik or McFassy kiss

by avictoriangirl



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Banners & Icons, Boys Kissing, Fanart, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted November 2, 2011, <a href="http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/12270879244/here-have-a-quickly-made-manip-of-james-and">here</a> and <a href="http://avictoriangirl.livejournal.com/244844.html">here.</a> Backing it up here for posterity. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cherik or McFassy kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted November 2, 2011, [here](http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/12270879244/here-have-a-quickly-made-manip-of-james-and) and [here.](http://avictoriangirl.livejournal.com/244844.html) Backing it up here for posterity. :)

 


End file.
